Transformers Energon: Starscream's Revenge
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: After watching Armada and Energon I was inspired to write my own fanfic revolving around Starscream as he gets back his memories from Armada. Please excuse my English if you find some mistakes, but it's not my mothertoungue :P And please enjoy and RxR! :


It seemed to be a normal day on Cybertron. If it actually were this way, the Autobots wouldn't have any reason to shoot lasers through the planet. But those lasers weren't shot carefully, they were shot desperately by the bots with wheels, and that was because the Decepticons had invaded their home planet when they were expecting the less. And to make matters worse, Optimus Prime wasn't there to aid them in battle. The grand Leader of the Autobots was on the spaceship Miranda II, still recovering from his hard battle against Unicron in which he thought he had destroyed both the chaos bringer and Megatron. But that wasn't so.

Megatron had survived the battle, and so did Unicron's spark which was inside his body. The spark was left by Megatron in Alpha Q's space, and at its advice Megatron went back to Cybertron to find the Temple of Super Energon. Once he entered it he had started the process of evolving to Galvatron. But something unexpected happened to the mighty leader of the Decepticons. As he plunged inside the pool, he had a bad feeling. Megatron felt as if a ghost from the past was about to return and keep haunting him, as his feelings of remorse did for a time in the Unicron Battles. But he didn't know why did he have such a feeling. As he was expecting to evolve, he felt great pain and saw that the metals on his body were acting weird. As he was receiving the purple color of which every Decepticon was worthy, he noticed that the laser guns on his shoulders turned back in his wheel excavators. Also, his horns grew bigger once again and turned red. When he felt that the transformation was over, Megatron got out of the pool and walked to the nearest reflecting metal he could find. There he saw that he looked exactly like his old self from the Armada times, but with his jet wings left on him and turned purple.

"Heh, now I can turn in both a tank and a jet. This just couldn't be better!" Megatron said and then he sent a message to all Decepticons. "Attention, all Decepticon units! The one you once knew as Megatron is no more! I have been reborn as the mighty Galvatron!"

"That's great news, sir!" Snowcat cheered through the radio.

"Wow, looks like the boss is back in business!" Demolishor added.

"And he's Galvatron once again! Horray!" Mirage cheered like a little child.

"Mirage, we really must work on that attitude of yours." Snowcat remarked.

"What?" Mirage asked while looking like a fool.

Then Starscream appeared above the three Decepticons and stared at them with anger in his sight. Snowcat, Demolishor and Mirage got scared of him and almost fell on their backs when he appeared to them.

"S-Starscream, don't ever do that again!" Snowcat demanded.

"Yeah, you almost scared us to death!" Demolishor added.

"You idiots, you can't die. Only the spark of the humans is weak enough to experience the so called process of 'death'." Starscream spoke while being disgusted of the trio.

"Look, we don't have time to listen to your lessons of… what do those humanoids call it? Biometry? Biochemistry?" Demolishor spoke with a dumb voice.

"Stop wasting time and help Scorponok destroy the Autobots and gain possession of Cybertron's Energon! We must conquer this planet till sunset! That's an order from Galvatron!" Starscream said and was about to leave but then stopped for a second. "And for your general culture, if you have such a thing, Demolishor, it's called biology."

Starscream transformed into a jet and flew away from the three Decepticons, who were left looking dumber than before. Snowcat made a step forward and showed Starscream his clenched fist saying:

"One day you'll pay for making us look like idiots, I swear!"

"But, Snowcat, aren't we already idiots?" Mirage asked.

"Oh, I give up…" Snowcat said and slapped his face.

Starscream flew above the Cybertron's skies looking for battle. He soon received some laser bullets from the Autobots which wounded him, but he didn't stop. He transformed back to his robot mode and shot the little army of Autobots which tried to destroy him. As he was shooting, Starscream received a message from Galvatron:

"Starscream! Starscream! Can you hear me?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Starscream replied and then fatally shot those who had attacked him earlier. "I'm here, sir!"

"What's going on up there?" Galvatron asked.

"We've broken out of jail and launched a full attack against the Auobots to take control of Cybertron. I see Scorponok's having a lot of fun destroying the Autobots while also aiding his Terrorcons to find the Energon on the planet. But those useless retards: Snowcat, Demolishor and Mirage were sitting around and doing nothing as usual. I wonder how long will it take until I see them playing crosswords in the middle of a fight."

"Hah, finally we're gaining control! But, Starscream, forget about those idiots for now. I have something to show you!"

"Can you give me a hint to what it is, sir?"

"Well, let's just say that it will make us invincible. Now come down to the depths of Cybertron! I'll give you the exact coordinates."

"I'm on my way, sir!" Starscream said and left the battlefield.

Meanwhile on the spaceship Miranda II. It seemed that Optimus' condition was getting worse, no matter how much Energon Omega Supreme was using to stabilize him. The rest of the Autobots, excepting Ironhide and Wing Saber, were in 'hibernation mode' because they thought that the threat was over. Wing Saber was in the control room of Miranda II and was piloting the ship towards Cybertron. That was when he received an SOS message from the Autobots on Cybertron. But before he could do anything, the space portal brought Miranda II exactly above the planet.

Kicker was the first to feel that something was wrong. And his feeling got confirmed the moment he saw laser shots coming from Cybertron. The boy stared shocked at the planet on which the war between the Transformers was still taking part. That was the moment when he remembered:

"My family's down there! I must do something to help them!"

The boy dressed up in his battle suit and took fast his Energon Saber. He then rushed to the control room, only to get face to face with Ironhide.

"Hey, what's going on, partner?"

"Outta my way, Ironhide! I must get down there immediately!"

"Huh? What's with all the hurry? Unicron's dead and the Decepti-freaks are all in jail. Just chill out, man."

"You're so wrong! Listen, I don't have time to explain, so you either move out of my way or join me!" Kicker said and pointed his sword to Ironhide for the first time.

Ironhide was amazed that his own partner would do such a thing to him. But the Autobot thought that he was just fooling around and let him go. Kicker than stared at him for a moment and said:

"It was nice knowing you, partner!"

The boy rushed and entered the control room just when Wing Saber was opening the portal to Cybertron. Before he knew it, the Autobot saw the boy rush into the portal and disappear.

"Huh? Kicker?" Wing Saber said.

Just then a powerful laser hit the ship and shook it. Wing Saber looked at the windows and saw Six Shot flying right above their ship. He started shooting even more while yelling:

"I will avenge my brother, Shockblast! Optimus Prime and the Autobots will pay for what they had done!"

"You fool! Optimus wasn't the one who killed your brother!" Wing Saber yelled.

"I'll never believe your foolish Autobot lies! Now die!" Six Shot shouted and fired even more lasers.

The ship had received a lot of damage and could not take more. Ironhide then rushed into the control room to find a terribly worried Wing Saber trying to control the ship.

"Hey, Wing Saber, what's going on?"

"Ironhide, you're the only one who hasn't gone to sleep?"

"Omega Supreme is also awake, but he's still trying to bring Optimus back. Now will you explain me what's going on?"

"Not now, we have to make a retreat!" Wing Saber said and opened a portal in front of the ship. "We're going back to Ocean Planet!"

"Huh? But Kicker is still on Cybertron and…"

"There are still Autobots on the planet which can save him, but now we must leave!"

"Save him from what?" Ironhide asked.

"Look around you! The Decepticons are invading Cybertron as we speak!"

"What? No, Kicker!" Ironhide shouted, but it was too late.

Miranda II entered the portal and disappeared. Six Shot stared angrily at the portal but then returned to Cybertron to continue his plan of helping Galvatron.

Meanwhile on Cybertron. Kicker had managed to reach the base of the humans on the planet through the portal, but he didn't find anyone. The place was deserted and all he could see was a table filled with his mother's cooking and a couch filled with his sister's toys. The boy walked around and shouted out loud:

"Mom! Dad! Sally! Are you here?"

"It's only me!" a feminine voice suddenly responded.

Then out of nowhere appeared Alexis. She was dressed in her formal uniform since she was an ambassador of humans sent on Cybertron to find out if the war with Unicron and the Decepticons was really over. Alexis walked to Kicker and spoke:

"Kicker, it's so great to see you! I didn't expect you to return so soon, and especially not now. Optimus Prime must be close by, right?"

"No, he's in coma so far…" Kicker replied.

"Oh no! But I have terrible news: Megatron's back! And he's got a power boost once again, becoming Galvatron!"

"What? And what happened to the other humans?"

"I was hanging out with Rad and your family when we heard the news that Megatron had returned with Starscream and Scorponok. As we were rushing to the escape spaceship some Terrorcons came in our way and attacked us. Dr Jones and his family rushed immediately in an underground tunnel along with Rad while I hid in one of their buildings. I kept wandering until I came back to the human base, and here I found you."

"I see. Oh well, let's go and find my family. They shouldn't have gone very far."

"Ok. I know a way which takes us to Cybertron's secret tunnels. Come!" Alexis said and ran while being followed by Kicker.

Back at the Temple of Super Energon. Starscream had followed Galvatron's coordinates and ended up in front of the building along with an army of Terrorcons. He was then greeted by Galvatron, who opened the doors of the Temple. The Terrorcons flew immediately inside and bathed in the Super Energon.

"Starscream, I see that you've finally made it."

Then something inside the Decepticon tingled. Starscream got in his mind an image of himself fighting Galvatron in a sword duel. And that Galvatron looked exactly like the one in front of him, but without jet wings. Starscream snapped out of it as he saw that his Commander was getting suspicious.

"Is something wrong, Starscream?"

"Oh, nothing, sir, it's just that I'm a little tired." the right hand of Galvatron answered.

"Well you won't be tired after you take a bath in the Super Energon!" Galvatron said.

"Huh? Super Energon? I thought it was only a myth…"

"Well it is as real as you and me, Starscream. If you want, go inside and take a bath. I have an appointment with Optimus Prime, hahahaha!"

Galvatron then transformed into a purple jet and flew away from the Temple. Starscream stared at his master and then spoke to himself:

"What's with him? Why does he remind me of someone? And most important, why was I fighting him back then? It couldn't be an artificial memory because he was the one which created me… right?"

Starscream then heard a bunch of explosions and turned back to the Temple. There he saw that the Terrorcons which were bathing in the Super Energon were being destroyed one by one. The Transformer then got angry and clenched his fists. He growled with an angry voice:

"Huh? Did Galvatron want me to bathe in that thing and die? After all those times when I helped him. I am his right hand, and yet he wants to put my life in danger all of a sudden? What kind of leader is he?"

Then Starscream stopped for a moment and stared at his reflection in the Temple's metallic walls. He had a different expression of anger than the ones he had before. It was anger mixed with frustration and confusion. Then he realized that it was the first time that he got angry on his leader, since he knew himself.

"What's wrong with me? Am I yelling at my own creator? Why is it so? And why am I feeling this way? …who am I?"

Starscream then stared at the Temple of Super Energon and felt that there might be his answers. The robot walked inside and jumped in the pool of Super Energon. He felt great pain and screamed out loud. Starscream's shouts echoed through the tunnels of Cybertron and they were heard by Alexis and Kicker. Alexis realized immediately whose screams were and then she widened her eyes. She felt as if a ghost from her past had come back to haunt her.

"Kicker, let's go and see where those screams are coming from."

"Ok, but stay close to me, Alexis, and don't do anything foolish."

Kicker and Alexis rushed through the corridors until they found a small elevator which was for humans. They took it and went down to the Temple of Super Energon. As the elevator stopped, they both heard the screams louder and louder.

"That's strange, I don't hear any laser shots. But instead my senses tell me that there's a great mass of Energon in that place." Kicker said and pointed to the Super Energon Temple.

"Shall we go there and check it?"

"You still ask? Let's go, Alexis!"

"Right behind you, Kicker!" Alexis said and then she spoke in her mind. "I'm coming, just wait a little more."

Inside the Temple of Super Energon it seemed that Starscream would be destroyed. His body was too weak for the power of Super Energon. He felt how many of his robot bits were disintegrating. No matter how much he tried to fight it, all he did was to struggle in a pool of Energon while slowly being ripped apart from the inside. Starscream then fell on his knees and spoke to himself:

"Is this really how it all ends?"

Starscream stared at the pool filled with a shiny pale blue liquid which was the Super Energon and wondered how could something which brings health to the Transformers could be so deadly. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he tried to not struggle anymore and accept his fate. But just then he heard a voice shout his name. The Transformer looked up and to his surprise saw Alexis. Then in his mind appeared more strange visions: of himself saving that girl so many times, and even a vision in which she offered him a blanket. Starscream started connecting those visions with the one in which he was fighting Galvatron and then he realized it. He had had his memory erased all that time and had become a puppet of Galvatron. Starscream tried to get up and shouted:

"Alexis! I remember!"

The girl stared at him with great excitement. She felt her heart beating faster and sweat dropping on her skin. A big smile came on her face as she saw Starscream trying to get out of the pool and go to her. Then Starscream got surrounded by an aura which meant that the Super Energon would offer him an update. His jet wings got longer and sharper and he had started changing colors. His face got orange while the rest of his body got blue. He was exactly like Alexis remembered him 10 years ago. As he got out of the Super Energon pool Alexis ran to him and hugged his foot saying:

"Starscream! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Alexis." Starscream said and took the girl in his right hand.

"Wow, incredible! Starscream is speaking nicely to a human? And he's also holding her in his hands? What is going on? Will somebody please explain what's happening here?" Kicker asked, but the two didn't give him attention.

It seemed that Starscream had gone back to his normal self while Galvatron had begun his conquest to conquer Cybertron once again. With the Autobots out of the way, will the evil Decepticons manage to conquer the planet? And what about the humans? You'll find all this out in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
